You're not a Model
by Petite Pirate
Summary: Ha Jae regarda sans les voir les fleurs et le gâteau que Yi Jeong avait offert à Ga Eul pour son prétendu anniversaire. Les F4 n'offraient jamais de cadeaux. C'était toujours le contraire. Mais si Chu Ga Eul était aussi dans l'estime d'un des F4, c'était parfait. "As-tu déjà pensé à faire du mannequinat ?" lâcha-t-il soudain à Ga Eul. (Réécriture partie HaJe avec plus de SoEul)
1. Chapter 1

.

 _Nouvelle fanfiction dans le même genre que Fail Ploy, je me suis amusée à réécrire un passage du drama en y ajoutant un peu plus de SoEul_

 _Cela se passe lorsque Jan Di accepte d'être modèle pour Ha Jae, tandis que Ga Eul continue à donner de petits cadeaux à Yi Jeong._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _(*): Les passages écrits en italiques sont des dialogues issus du drama_**

 ** _Disclaimer, aucun des personnages n'est à moi_**

.

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

.

Jan Di et Ga Eul échangèrent un regard en entendant leur patron Cheon Sik vanter les mérites et la beauté de ce mystérieux top model. Ha Jae.

_ Il me fait vraiment peur, des fois, confia Jan Di.

Ga Eul approuva de la tête sans quitter Cheon Sik se mettre cette crème hydratante promue par Ha Jae à la télévision. Quand ce dernier retourna derrière le comptoir pour faire du porridge, Ga Eul se tourna vers Jan Di, tout sourire :

_ Ah… Tu as eu de la chance qu'il vienne te sauver, ce garçon. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que ce soit la même chose pour moi ?

Ga Eul joignit les mains et s'imagina telle une princesse aux prises de malfrat. Elle serait incapable de s'enfuir, et alors que tout serait perdu, son chevalier servant viendrait l'aider en mettant les méchants à terre sans aucun effort, puis s'avancer vers elle en lui tendant la main avec son éternel sourire et… et… Pourquoi le chevalier de ses rêves avait-il la même tête que cet arrogant de Yi Jeong ?!

Le sourire rêveur de la jeune femme s'évanouit, et elle secoua brusquement la tête.

_ Ga Eul, chuchota Jan Di en se penchant vers sa meilleure amie.

Elle semblait toujours préoccupée par l'affiche que Cheon Sik avait laissée bien en évidence sur le comptoir.

_ Je crois que c'est lui qui m'a sauvé hier soir, révéla-t-elle à voix basse.

_ Vraiment ? Tu es sûre ? s'enquit aussitôt Ga Eul en regardant successivement l'affiche et Jan Di.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement de la tête. Le grondement de son estomac se fit entendre.

_ Ya… reprit Ga Eul en la regardant de haut en bas. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé ?

Jan Di se tint le ventre, avant de dire d'une voix éteinte qu'elle allait bien. Mais Ga Eul ne la crut pas. Elle connaissait son amie mieux que personne, et elle était du genre bornée et têtue. Ce qui expliquait d'une certaine façon pourquoi elle allait si bien avec Jun Pyo.

_ Master ! appela Ga Eul. Un porridge au potiron, s'il te plaît !

_ Ga Eul ! protesta Jan Di. Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de porridge !

_ En plus, les employés ne peuvent pas manger gratuitement, ajouta Cheon Sik en levant les mains.

_ Alors déduis-le de ma paye.

Le ton de Ga Eul était sans-réplique.

.

* * *

.

_ Comment ça, il étudie à Shinhwa aussi ?!

Le cri de Ga Eul résonna dans tout le magasin, provoquant ainsi l'agacement des vendeuses. Elle eut un sourire embarrassée, et s'isola près des écharpes et des bonnets.

_ Incognito à l'école, tu dis ? reprit-elle à voix basse. C'est fou Jan Di ! Si ça se trouve, c'est le destin !

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, répondit Jan Di à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai besoin de toi. Gu Jun Pyo a voulu qu'on aille au Japon manger aujourd'hui.

Ga Eul eut un sourire. C'était tout lui, ça.

_ C'est superbe ! Tu as besoin de manger, rappela Ga Eul.

Elle entendit Jan Di soupirer.

_ Je ne peux pas faire en sorte d'aller où que ce soit gratuitement ! protesta-t-elle. Je lui ai dit que… c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, et que je… j'allais dormir chez toi.

Ga Eul ouvrit des grands yeux.

_ Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas mon…

_ Je sais ! coupa Jan Di, agacée. Je ne pense pas que tu aies des problèmes avec les F4, mais au cas où, souviens-toi de me couvrir. Je serai au studio de Group 7 comme assistante. Je raccroche !

_ Attends, Jan…

Mais Ga Eul n'entendit que la tonalité. La jeune femme laissa retomber son bras en soupirant. Jan Di ne le savait pas, mais si, elle avait des problèmes avec les F4. Un, en particulier, qui s'amusait à jouer avec elle comme une poupée. Et étrangement, elle n'était pas prête à lâcher prise.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent sur une paire de mitaines grises. Son cœur rata un mouvement tandis que ses pensées cheminaient. Si les chocolats n'étaient que commun pour lui, peut-être que cela serait mieux non ? Et puis, il faisait de la poterie, alors mieux valait prendre soin de ses mains.

_ Je voudrais ceci, s'il vous plaît, indiqua-t-elle à la vendeuse.

Cette dernière s'inclina poliment.

.

* * *

.

A son plus grand soulagement, il n'était pas là. Ga Eul ne pensait pas pouvoir lui parler à nouveau en face à face avec un nouveau cadeau, la dernière fois ayant été particulièrement désastreuse et embarrassante.

Allez, se dit-elle, ne reste pas bêtement plantée là.

Toute son attention était fixée sur la porte, et elle ne vit pas que Yi Jeong arrivait derrière elle et que, l'ayant vu, il se cacha derrière l'un des murs de brique. Ga Eul s'avança, et déposa le paquet devant sa porte. Mieux valait ça qu'attendre à nouveau bêtement au risque d'être encore une humiliante rencontre.

Sitôt que cela fut fait, elle s'empressa de partir.

Sans se rendre compte que Yi Jeong la regardait, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

.

* * *

.

_ Tu sais qu'il ne te restera plus que deux jours de congé après ça ? prévint Cheon Sik.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Ga Eul.

Mais elle voyait bien qu'il était ennuyé par une telle prise de décision.

_ Aish…, tu ne peux pas prendre un autre après-midi ? insista le gérant.

Ga Eul se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

Cheon Sik soupira devant l'obstination de son employée, et finit bon gré mal gré par lui tendre sa paye du mois. Ga Eul grimaça face au montant. Ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais il fallait faire avec.

_ J'ai deux livraisons qui viennent de tomber, et ça serait bien que tu les fasses, quand même, laissa tomber Cheon Sik dans une ultime tentative. Tu sais mieux que personne que le porridge doit être servi chaud !

Ga Eul s'empressa de sortir. Quand il s'agissait de porridge, il pouvait chanter des louanges pendant deux heures. La jeune femme se demanda si cela suffirait à payer le reste du loyer en supposant que l'alcool qu'achetait son père ne soit pas encore trop cher.

Décidemment, entre sa famille et Yi Jeong, les pensées noires s'accumulaient aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi se faisait-elle du mal comme ça ? se demandait Ga Eul. Elle ne le savait pas.

C'était la dernière fois, se promit-elle. Ensuite, elle n'aurait qu'à agir avec lui de manière profondément platonique, même si une telle chose lui semblait à la limite de l'impossible.

Soudain, un objet entra dans son champ de vision. Une boîte, que quelqu'un lui tendait.

Surprise, Ga Eul tourna la tête, prête à dire à la personne qu'elle se trompait certainement de destinataire. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, rieurs, de Yi Jeong.

 __ Joyeux anniversaire !_ déclara-t-il. _On m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui._

Ga Eul était tellement choquée par sa présence que tout ce qu'elle put dire fut :

_ _Quoi ?_

Comment ça ? Ce n'était pas son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Yi Jeong baissa légèrement les bras.

_ Ce n'est… pas aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Ga Eul cligna des yeux. La conversation de Jan Di lui revint en mémoire. Zut ! Elle avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème ! C'était sûrement Jun Pyo qui envoyait Yi Jeong. Mais Ga Eul n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui.

Jan Di allait l'entendre.

_ Ah… ah oui ! répondit finalement Ga Eul d'une voix haut perché. C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi.

Yi Jeong lui mit le gâteau et les fleurs dans les bras avant de s'enquérir aussitôt :

_ Et si nous passions la journée ensemble ?

Il semblait prêt à lui saisir la main pour l'entraîner Dieu sait où, comme toujours, mais pour une fois, Ga Eul recula rapidement.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, lâcha-t-elle. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu…

Elle ponctua sa déclaration d'un sourire crispé.

_ Impossible à déplacer, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, avant que Yi Jeong ne prenne la parole.

Et elle le laissa en plan. En s'enfuyant presque. Yi Jeong secoua la tête en soupirant. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas facile à gérer. Et le pire de tout, c'était extrêmement embarrassant d'être planté en beauté dans la rue.

_ Ah, si embarrassant, soupira-t-il pour lui-même. Gu Jun Pyo, tu vas me le payer …

.

* * *

.

Jan Di accrochait une veste à un cintre quand elle entendit des pas.

_ On m'a dit que je te trouverai ici.

_ Ga Eul !

Jan Di la regarda s'avancer, puis déposer un paquet et un bouquet de fleurs à l'extrémité de la table de maquillage.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, répondit son amie.

Jan Di esquissa un sourire en lorgnant le paquet.

_ Et tu m'as emmené des fleurs et un gâteau ?

Ga Eul jeta un œil sur les cadeaux avant de répondre ironiquement.

_ Ca ? C'est juste un cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, j'étais extrêmement embarrassée devant Yi Jeong ?

Jan Di grimaça.

_ Désolée…

Au fond, elle savait que Ga Eul lui pardonnerait. Son amie était la meilleure. Elle l'aida même à plier les vêtements.

_ Tu sais, tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi, fit Jan Di d'une petite voix.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu tombes dans la rue après tous ces efforts.

Ga Eul lui fit un sourire, et continua à l'aider. Quelques minutes plus tard, le photographe et l'agent de Ha Jae entrèrent dans la loge. Ha Jae regarda Jan Di, toujours accroupie par terre. Puis, par surprise, il l'enlaça.

_ _Hyung, prends une photo de nous_ , dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Le photographe le fit instantanément, faisant fi de l'air complètement choqué de Jan Di. Ga Eul lâcha un sourire.

_ _Oh, ce n'est pas mal du tout,_ nota l'agent en jetant un coup d'œil au rendu.

Ga Eul ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour son amie. Le fait que Ha Jae la fasse passer pour sa petite amie était mignon, et en plus, ils voulaient la prendre comme mannequin.

Jan Di était sceptique. Ha Jae lui murmura le salaire qu'elle toucherait à l'oreille.

_ _Vraiment ? Autant ?_

Elle était choquée.

_ Fais-le, l'encouragea Ga Eul avec un grand sourire. Je suis sûre que ce sera chouette.

Jan Di croisa son regard, et Ga Eul hocha la tête en souriant.

_ _Une personne comme moi, ça irait ?_ demanda Jan Di, pour être sûre que tout irait bien.

 __ Bien sûr pas de problème_ , assura le photographe.

Ga Eul entendit Jan Di murmurer dans sa barbe.

_ Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, ajouta Ga Eul. Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé de modèle féminin, et si un professionnel te dit que tu peux aller, ça doit être vrai.

_ Excellent, approuva Ha Jae en se levant. Sunbae, dit-il en se tournant vers Jan Di. Tu peux aller dans la loge 2. On va te préparer.

Jan Di se leva timidement, et quitta la salle, un peu désorientée. Le photographe la suivit pour donner les instructions aux autres.

_ Merci, dit Ha Jae à l'intention de Ga Eul. Je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait accepté sans toi.

_ Ah, ce n'est rien, répondit cette dernière en souriant.

Il s'inclina devant elle.

_ Tu es une amie de Jan Di-sunbae ? Je suis Ha Jae.

_ Oui, répondit Ga Eul. Je suis Chu Ga Eul.

Il lui sourit, avant d'aviser le gâteau et les fleurs derrière elle.

_ Tu es une de mes fans ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_ Ah… non, s'empressa de rectifier Ga Eul en suivant son regard. C'est juste un cadeau qu'on m'a remis pour…

_ Un cadeau d'un des F4 ?

C'était une demande curieuse de la part du mannequin, mais Ga Eul se souvenait que Jan Di lui avait dit qu'il étudiait aussi à Shinhwa.

_ Euh… oui…, déclara-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre en quoi ce point importait.

Ha Jae regarda sans les voir les cadeaux de Yi Jeong. Les F4 n'offraient jamais de cadeaux. C'était toujours le contraire. Mais si apparemment, Chu Ga Eul était aussi dans l'estime d'un des F4, cela ne serait que mieux.

_ As-tu déjà pensé à faire du mannequinat ? lâcha-t-il soudain.

Ga Eul le regarda, choquée.

_ Quoi ?

_ On cherche toujours une partenaire pour mon collègue Hyun Byeon pour le supplément de la saison automne. Il doit sortir demain, et sa partenaire a décommandé au dernier moment. C'est peut-être un signe que tu sois venue.

La proposition était alléchante, mais Ga Eul ne savait pas si c'était vraiment conseillé. Et puis, les agents n'allaient-ils pas râler s'il continuait à recruter chaque fille qui passait de la sorte ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas être de trop.

Mais le jeune homme la rassura d'un sourire.

_ Pourquoi ne pas tenter quelques clichés aujourd'hui ? proposa-t-il. Son agent sera d'accord puisque c'est le même que le mien… n'est-ce pas, hyung ?

Il tourna la tête vers son agent qui étudia Ga Eul.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, concéda-t-il. Ça vaut peut-être le coup après tout. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? On n'est pas à une petite recrutée sur le pouce aujourd'hui !

Ha Jae et Ga Eul échangèrent un regard avant de lâcher un rire embarrassé.

.

* * *

.

Hyun Byeon était un beau jeune homme bien bâti et très sympathique. Ga Eul se sentait horriblement minuscule et gênée face à lui.

On l'avait allouée à un autre studio annexe au studio principal où se trouvaient Jan Di et Ha Jae.

_ Un peu plus proche, dit le photographe pour la dixième fois.

Mais Ga Eul ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir extrêmement gênée. Hyun Byeon remarqua son trouble et demanda un instant.

_ C'est la première fois que tu fais ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Ga Eul.

_ Euh… oui

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une technique infaillible, lui assura-t-il.

Sans prévenir, il la prit par la main.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ga Eul en jetant un œil vers les photographes.

_ La danse, c'est une façon garantie de se relaxer, soutint Hyun Byeon. Mon père est danseur.

Il fit un pas en pas, l'invitant à danser avec lui. Ga Eul était sceptique quant à la technique, mais accepta tout de même. C'était la première fois qu'elle dansait avec un garçon. Hyun Byeon était très gentil et la guidait doucement, cependant, elle était toujours aussi raide comme une planche.

_ Si ça te gêne, imagine que tu danses avec quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance, lui conseilla-t-il à l'oreille.

Ga Eul cligna des yeux. Un homme en qui elle avait confiance ? Son père ? Master ? Elle eut beau tenter, un seul visage lui vint à l'esprit.

C'était comme si Yi Jeong la tenait vraiment dans ses bras, la transperçant de son regard sombre, tandis qu'il guidait ses pas. Ga Eul se laissa faire, perdue dans les yeux de Hyun Byeon qu'elle ne voyait plus.

_ C'est parfait ! s'écria le photographe. Continuez !

Mais Ga Eul l'entendit à peine. Quand Hyun Byeon la renversa pour la troisième fois, elle eut un grand sourire. Il la redressa lentement, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ses bras.

Le parfait cliché.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

 _Voilà, c'était le début ! Si vous aimez les histoires où Ga Eul pose comme modèle, lisez la fic " **I Like it so Hot** " de Myrielle. _

La suite arrive, n'hésitez pas à commenter


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà la suite, j'avais envie que Ga Eul soit aussi modèle xD Et envisager la réaction de Yi Jeong du coup._

 _Sans oublier évidemment que la cible principale de Ha Je est Jan Di._

 _Donc le SoEul reste TRES light, comme il l'a été dans le drama._

.

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ga Eul nettoyait la table du restaurant quand Cheon Sik entra en trombe dans la boutique, brandissant un magazine.

_ Regarde c'est incroyable ! Quelle chance ! Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ?

_ De quoi tu parles, là ? demanda Ga Eul en soupirant.

Cheon Sik lui brandit le magazine sous le nez. La nouvelle édition du Group 7 avait en photo de couverture Ha Jae et Jan Di, cette dernière uniquement vêtue d'une chemise blanche d'homme.

_ Quoi ? Mais…

Hyun Byeon lui avait assuré que c'était leur photo qui sortirait, et que celle de Jan Di et Ha Jae était repoussée au mois prochain. Ce qui aurait laissé à Jan Di tout le temps nécessaire pour préparer psychologiquement Jun Pyo.

_ J'aurais été tellement mieux que Jan Di, bougonna Master, jaloux.

Ga Eul retint une grimace. Selon Cheon Sik, la totalité des magazines avec Ha Jae en couverture se vendaient en une journée. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Jan Di ne commence à avoir des problèmes. La jeune femme dégaina aussitôt son téléphone pour appeler son amie.

.

* * *

.

_ Jan Di, laisse-moi t'aider.

La concernée se dégagea mollement. Ga Eul la regarda d'un air désemparé. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était une loque depuis que Jun Pyo l'avait rejetée, que la carte des F4 était sortie à nouveau. Sans compter qu'elle était victime de harcèlements assez violents à l'école.

_ Je vais bien, répondit mollement Jan Di.

Ga Eul ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était furieuse contre les F4. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de mettre Jan Di dans cet état.

_ Jan Di, reprit Ga Eul d'une voix pleine d'empathie. Même si Ha Jae peut te protéger, la façon dont l'école entière s'acharne sur toi ne me rassure pas…

Jan Di lui lança un pauvre sourire, et dit :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Ga Eul. Tu me connais. Je suis assez forte pour ça.

Le ton n'allait pas avec son expression, et Ga Eul ne sut pas si elle devait la prendre au sérieux ou non.

.

* * *

.

Hyun Byeon poussa un soupir.

_ Vous dites que je ne ferai pas la couverture de l'édition d'automne ? Ha Jae m'a déjà volé la vedette pour cette édition ! Mes photos n'ont-elles aucune valeur ?

_ Les photos étaient intéressantes, se hâta de rectifier son agent, mais la rédaction préfère l'assistance de professionnels.

Le jeune homme se pinça l'arête du nez. C'était ridicule. Cette fille avec qui il avait posé n'était certainement pas une professionnelle, certes, mais il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il avait travaillé une heure dans le vide. Ce qui était apparemment le cas.

_ Que va-t-il se passer pour ces photos ? demanda-t-il. Sont-elles vraiment inutiles ?

_ Je pense que la direction artistique ne veut déjà plus en entendre parler puisqu'elles sont ici.

Hyun Byeon regarda son agent poser une grande enveloppe jaune devant lui, pleine des clichés qu'il avait fait.

Son téléphone sonna.

_ Song Hyun Byeon ? Ici le docteur Hye Sou. Je vous appelle concernant votre père.

_ Comment ça ?

Le mannequin se redressa aussitôt.

_ Votre père a fait un faux mouvement lors d'un entraînement de danse. Rien de bien grave, rassurez-vous…

Hyun Byeon resta pétrifié tandis qu'on lui expliquait les conditions. Il ordonna à ce que son père soit mis dans l'une des meilleures chambres de l'hôpital.

Son agent lui interdit de partir lui rendre visite à l'hôpital

_ Une nouvelle séance va démarrer ce soir, lâcha-t-il. Sois préparé. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

Hyun Byeon se laissa retomber mollement sur son siège. Les joies de la célébrité…

_ Au fait, as-tu vu Ha Jae ? demanda son agent.

_ Pas depuis hier.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul recomposa à nouveau le numéro de Jan Di. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Depuis ce matin, son amie ne répondait pas, et plus le temps passait, plus cela commençait à la rendre triste. Sûrement Jan Di se confierait une fois qu'elles se retrouveraient au travail.

Mais arrivée au restaurant, Cheon Sik dit qu'il n'avait pas vu Jan Di non plus. Ga Eul commença à s'inquiéter. Etait-elle si mal qu'elle ne pouvait plus venir ? Et si les brutes à l'école y étaient allées fort, cette fois ?

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, rétorqua Cheon Sik. Jan Di est plus forte que nous deux réunis.

Pas depuis que Jun Pyo l'avait lâchement abandonnée. Ga Eul sortit son téléphone et appela directement la maison.

_ Comment ça ? dit la mère de Jan Di. Son patron a appelé pour nous prévenir qu'elle sortait avec les F4. C'est une bonne chose !

Ga Eul se figea, et raccrocha. Mieux ne valait pas l'alarmer.

_ Master, demanda-t-elle, vous n'avez jamais appelé la maison, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hein ? Mais pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

La jeune femme enleva aussitôt son tablier.

_ Eh ! Mais où tu vas ? Ton service n'est pas terminé !

_ Jan Di est en danger !

Ga Eul courut dans la rue. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'aider. Entrer dans Shinhwa fut un véritable parcours du combattant.

.

* * *

.

_ _Ga Eul_ ? s'enquit Yi Jeong, surpris de la voir ici. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, et il faillit se lever pour lui saisir le bras.

_ _Aidez-moi…_

Sa voix était tellement suppliante qu'il se tourna vers Woo Bin sans comprendre.

.

* * *

.

A son plus grand soulagement, ils réagirent tous rapidement.

_ Je vais alerter mes gardes, décida Ji Hoo en enfourchant sa moto.

_ J'en fais de même, ajouta Woo Bin.

Ga Eul allait tourner les talons quand Yi Jeong se mit devant elle.

_ Où tu vas comme ça ?

_ Je vais prendre le bus et vérifier tous les endroits où elle aurait pu être.

_ Viens avec moi, intima-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. On ira plus vite en voiture.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et marcha vers le véhicule, l'incitant de ce fait à le suivre. Trop préoccupée, Ga Eul obtempéra sans discuter. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Jan Di ?

Elle eut à peine le temps de mettre sa ceinture que Yi Jeong fonçait déjà en trombe, passant devant Woo Bin qui freina de justesse. Ga Eul parvint à ravaler proprement ses larmes quand ils furent sur la route.

_ _Elle n'est pas venue travailler. Et elle ne répond pas à son portable depuis ce matin, alors j'ai appelé chez elle…_

Yi Jeong compléta pour elle :

 __ Et ils t'ont dit que ton chef leur a dit qu'elle sortait avec les F4._

_ _Master n'a jamais appelé_ ! s'écria Ga Eul, partagée entre l'agacement et la panique.

_ _Je sais_ , répliqua Yi Jeong, pour bien montrer qu'il avait compris.

Il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on prenne ce ton avec lui, mais il était prêt à passer l'éponge, vu l'état de Ga Eul et surtout l'urgence de la situation.

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire_ ? demanda Ga Eul d'une pauvre voix. _Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Jan Di ? Et si quelqu'un l'avait kidnappé ou quelque chose comme ça…_

Rien que la pensée de cette option suffit à serrer sa gorge. Mon Dieu, ce serait juste affreux !

_ _Ce serait rassurant si cette personne était Jun Pyo_ , lâcha Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul ouvrit de grands yeux. Jun Pyo ! Il n'était pas au courant, c'était vrai ! Yi Jeong tourna violemment à gauche. La jeune femme se tritura les doigts.

_ Je ne pense pas…, énonça-t-elle lentement. Jun Pyo n'a plus parlé à Jan Di depuis la sortie des photos.

Yi Jeong poussa un soupir et ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber d'une voix aigre :

_ C'est vrai, il faut dire qu'elles n'ont pas été une très mauvaise surprise pour lui.

_ Elle avait l'intention de lui expliquer ! s'écria Ga Eul, soucieuse de défendre son amie.

Et voilà, pensa Yi Jeong, même dans une situation aussi critique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se disputer avec elle. Cependant, il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de baisser les bras face à une défense aussi bancale.

_ Avant la sortie du magazine aurait été plus approprié, enchaîna-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Ga Eul lâcha un son offusqué face à ce reproche. Il jouait encore au petit snob alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas toute l'histoire. Et comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait, Ga Eul fit la même erreur : dire spontanément quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire au premier abord.

_ C'est parce que c'était mes photos qui auraient dû sortir !

Aussitôt, elle se maudit de sa bêtise en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide pour laisser sortir une telle chose ? A côté d'elle, Yi Jeong s'était mû dans un silence abasourdi qui mit Ga Eul très mal à l'aise.

_ _Tes_ … photos ? reprit-il d'une voix basse terrifiante en la regardant, au risque d'avoir un accident. Tu veux dire…tu en as pris aussi ?

Ga Eul ferma les yeux en retenant un soupir. Elle se détestait à présent. Yi Jeong bifurqua tout à coup sur la droite, pour s'engager dans une rue déserte. Ga Eul sentit que si elle n'avait pas eu sa ceinture, elle aurait certainement heurté la boîte de vitesse.

Yi Jeong freina brutalement pour se tourner vers Ga Eul. Il fulminait.

_ Ga Eul…, Jan Di est sûrement en danger. Alors dis-moi tout. Maintenant.

C'était pratiquement un ordre. Ga Eul sentit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Yi Jeong la vit fermer douloureusement les yeux. Il sentit son sang se glacer. C'était parce que Jan Di était en danger, et c'était tout.

Pas parce que si les photos de Jan Di étaient aussi sexy, celles de Ga Eul pouvait être du même ordre.

_ Ga Eul ! répéta-t-il plus fort.

L'interpellée rouvrit les yeux mais ne le regarda pas.

_ Ce n'était pas mon anniversaire ce jour-là, révéla-t-elle. Jan Di m'avait demandé de la couvrir.

Yi Jeong eut un rictus. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Une fille qui lui offrait des mitaines grises n'aurait pas refusé un rencard avec lui sans une bonne raison. Ga Eul continua.

_ Je suis allée la voir au studio à ce moment-là, et on lui a demandé d'être modèle. On me l'a demandé aussi parce qu'apparemment, la partenaire de Hyun Byeon Oppa avait décommandé.

Oppa ? C'était vraiment une fille naïve. Appelait-elle tous les garçons qu'elle venait de rencontrer comme ça ?

_ Celles de Jan Di devaient sortir le mois prochain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait l'échange. Jan Di a fait ça juste pour pouvoir gagner un peu d'argent.

Yi Jeong soupira en baissant la tête.

_ Et toi ?

Ga Eul se tourna vers lui.

_ Quoi ?

_ Si Jan Di avait une bonne raison de le faire, quelle est la tienne ?

Ga Eul sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Etait-il vraiment en train de poser cette question ?

_ J'ai… Je n'ai rien demandé ! protesta-t-elle vivement, indignée. C'est juste Ha Jae qui m'a dit que…

_ Peu importe, du moment qu'on demande à deux roturières sorties de nulle part de se prétendre top-modèle sexy vous devriez savoir qu'il y a un piège quelque part !

Sa tirade atteignit Ga Eul de plein fouet. Vexée, cette dernière resta sans voix. Comment osait-il aborder ce sujet à un moment pareil ? A ce moment, le téléphone de Yi Jeong sonna.

_ Woo Bin ? fit-il dès qu'il décrocha.

_ Je vais chez Jun Pyo. Accompagne-moi.

_ J'arrive.

Ga Eul détacha sa ceinture. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer plus de temps avec Yi Jeong. Mieux valait faire quelque chose de son côté. Après tout, elle ne serait qu'une charge pour lui.

_ Je vais continuer les recherches de mon côté, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Elle avait surtout envie de se focaliser sur Jan Di qui manquait à l'appel. Ramassant son sac, elle termina par :

_ Prévenez-moi dès que vous la retrouverez. Je ne veux pas inquiéter Master.

C'était un mensonge. Yi Jeong regarda droit devant lui tandis qu'elle claquait la portière. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il était encore plus énervé qu'avant. Mais au fond, l'absence de Ga Eul lui permettrait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses priorités actuelles. Il soupira.

Il fonça à la maison de Jun Pyo, regardant machinalement Ga Eul dans son rétroviseur qui descendait la rue.

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong s'appuya contre le mur de la salle d'attente, ignorant les cris de Jun Pyo qui essayait d'aller au chevet de Jan Di, malgré les mots des infirmières. On finit par lui administrer un sédatif, et bientôt tout redevint calme. A trois heures du matin, c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait demander.

Woo Bin raccrocha.

_ L'entrepôt est nettoyé, dit-il. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Ji Hoo et Yi Jeong acquiescèrent mollement. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'un groupe de mafieux. Des pas précipités se firent entendre. C'était Ga Eul.

_ Où est-elle ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix affolée.

Ji Hoo lui indiqua le couloir, et Ga Eul s'y engagea aussitôt.

En ouvrant la porte, de la chambre, elle se figea en voyant Jan Di, endormie dans ce lit.

_ Jan Di…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Dans le couloir, Woo Bin et Ji Hoo tournèrent lentement la tête vers Yi Jeong. Ce dernier, se sentant observé, comprit aussitôt.

_ Laissez tomber les gars, répliqua-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise de la salle. Je ne ferai pas de baby-sitting. Elle apprendra ce qui s'est passé quand Jan Di se réveillera.

Sa phrase fut accompagnée d'un long silence pesant.

Une minute passa.

Puis deux…

Puis trois…

_ Bon, j'ai compris ! s'écria Yi Jeong, agacé, en se levant brusquement.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul demanda à Jan Di de bien se reposer, bien qu'elle ne l'entendît pas. Lentement, elle ferma la porte, et marcha dans le couloir qui semblait interminable. Ces chambres V.I.P étaient vraiment grandes.

_ Oh ? Ga Eul !

La jeune femme leva la tête face à ce visage familier.

_ Hyun Byeon – Oppa ..., dit-elle en le reconnaissant.

C'était surprenant de le voir ici, avec un panier de fruits.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Ga Eul.

_ Mon père s'est tordu la cheville, expliqua le mannequin. Je voulais venir plus tôt, mais mon agent me l'a interdit, alors je suis sorti en douce la nuit, et me voilà.

Ga Eul sourit. Puisqu'il était là, il y avait quelques petites choses qu'ils pourraient éclaircir.

Yi Jeong les observa depuis le bout du couloir. Ga Eul et Hyun Byeon s'étaient assis tous les deux pour mieux parler.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'on les rejetterait, expliquait Hyun Byeon en jouant avec le panier à fruits. A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Le photographe a dit que c'était très bien. Peut-être que Ha Jae voulait la vedette, qui sait.

Il lâcha un bref rire sans joie.

_ Et… où sont ces photos maintenant ? demanda Ga Eul.

_ Ils ont renvoyés les clichés imprimés et les cartes mémoires à l'agence.

Il avait lâché cela machinalement.

_ Je vois, dit lentement Ga Eul.

D'une certaine façon, depuis son altercation avec Yi Jeong, elle était contente que les photos ne sortent pas.

_ Je dois y aller, dit Hyun Byeon. Mon agent se lève dans exactement une heure et demie, et j'aimerais passer autant de temps que possible avec mon père.

Ga Eul lui sourit poliment et s'inclina alors qu'il partait dans la chambre à côté de celle de Jan Di. La jeune femme reprit son chemin dans le couloir et croisa Yi Jeong.

_ Je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-il.

C'était, encore une fois, une façon détournée de lui imposer sa compagnie.

.

* * *

.

_ Les médecins sont donc optimistes, n'est-ce pas ?

Ga Eul était horrifiée de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Jan Di. Qu'on lui casse une chaise sur le dos, c'était juste…

_ Elle est encore jeune, alors il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle aille beaucoup mieux, soupira Yi Jeong.

_ Je suis soulagée que Jan Di et Jun Pyo s'en sortent… Qui aurait cru que Ha Je soit… aussi machiavélique.

_ Il faudra t'y faire, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton nonchalant. Notre monde est comme ça. Rempli de secrets et de coups bas.

_ Il a donné le boulot à Jan Di pour pouvoir détruire Jun Pyo, raisonna Ga Eul. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il l'a fait pour moi.

Yi Jeong soupira. Pour lui, c'était très clair.

_ Certainement parce qu'il cherchait à semer la discorde. Si les F4 explosent, Shinhwa serait anéanti en quelques temps.

Ga Eul fronça les sourcils, mais Yi Jeong n'argumenta pas plus. Il s'arrêta devant la maison de Ga Eul.

_ Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, dit-elle poliment.

Il ne sut exactement quoi lui dire. Elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

Et sortit. Yi Jeong la regarda partir, emmitouflée dans son manteau, le pantalon de son pyjama rose rentré dans ses bottes. Cette idiote n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre des vêtements décents. Il sourit à cette pensée, sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt.

C'était pour ça que Ha Jae avait aussi ciblé Ga Eul. Il avait pensé pouvoir l'atteindre de cette façon. Yi Jeong se laissa aller sur le siège en soupirant. Grossière erreur de sa part.

Il lui faudrait faire en sorte de régler cette histoire au plus vite.

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong buvait tranquillement un thé au jasmin afin d'éprouver la solidité de la nouvelle tasse qu'il avait fabriquée. Parfaite, comme toujours.

Woo Bin l'appela.

_ Tout est réglé, ou presque. Jun Pyo propose qu'on aille tous au ski pour oublier cette mésaventure. Tu as une heure pour tout emballer.

Yi Jeong eut un petit rire.

_ Laisse-moi deviner. Il n'a pas prévenu Jan Di, et je dois encore trouver une raison pour amener Ga Eul n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ji Hoo se charge de Jan Di, et Ga Eul suivra. Tu dois juste rappliquer, vieux. Allez, dépêche-toi !

Yi Jeong sourit et raccrocha. Il reposa son téléphone sur la table, juste à côté d'une grande enveloppe jaune.

_ _Pourquoi serais-tu prêt à payer pour ces photos jugées sans valeur ?_ avait demandé l'agent de Hyun Byeon en lui remettant l'enveloppe.

Yi Jeong n'avait rien répondu. L'agent du mannequin n'avait pas discuté devant un tel artiste, et surtout une telle somme d'argent.

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe, et en retira les clichés.

Ga Eul portait une magnifique robe dorée très longue et fendue sur le côté. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et bouclés, et ses yeux maquillés de touche de marron et de bronze. Elle était magnifique, c'était indéniable.

Yi Jeong ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer longuement, fixant les photos d'un air absent. Elle était dans les bras de Hyun Byeon, mettant les bijoux d'une marque qu'il ne connaissait pas en avant.

Dans la dernière photo, le mannequin avait une de ses mains dans la sienne, son autre main au bas de son dos. Ga Eul le regardait comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux.

Lentement, Yi Jeong déchira en deux chaque photo, une à une, lentement.

Le four à poterie était encore allumé. Il balança sans cérémonie, le paquet de moitiés représentant Hyun Byeon. Puis il se saisit de celles de Ga Eul.

Qui aurait cru que cette fille aurait pu avoir une telle expression ?

A quoi diable avait-elle pensé à ce moment où la photo avait été prise ?

Une à une, lentement, il brûla les photos, et regarda le sourire de Ga Eul être consumé lentement par les flammes.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

 _Et voilà pour ce petit épisode ! Pauvre Yi Jeong, il se saura jamais que Ga Eul pensait à lui à ce moment-là. xD_

 _Mais au moins, il a repris les photos. Et non, à ce moment du drama, il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, alors je ne vais pas attribuer cela à de la jalousie. J'aime réecrire les passages du drama comme ça ^^ Allez à bientôt !_

.


End file.
